Comforting a Naru
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: Naru is sad...who will be there to comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did that would awesome!

Pairing: ItaFemNaru

Itachi's eyes narrowed, Naru was sulking yet again. She had joined the Akatsuki 2 years ago after everyone she cared about died. He hated to see her suffer but he would never admit it out loud. He sighed, got up and walked to her room, opening the door, his eyes searching for her.

"Itachi?"

Itachi crossed the room to see her tucked into the corner, her eyes puffy and red.

"Naru…why do you do this to yourself?"

"They are all gone Itachi, I loved them so much".

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His eyes closed as he breathed in her scent. How had he ever lived without her? His eyes flashed open, his mind reeling over the realization that he loved her.

"Itachi?"

"Yes Naru"

Naru looked up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Make me forget please"

"Naru…"

"Please Itachi I just want to forget"

"Your wish is my command".

She moved closer to him, nibbling his neck, as he removed her shirt. Un-fastening her bra, his eyes trailed over her flesh, running his fingers down her back.

"Itachi I want you now"

"Patience, Naru".

Itachi got to his knees pulling down her pants. Standing up her swooped her off her feet, placing her gently on the bed.

"Aren't you getting undressed?"

"Hn"

Itachi brought his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly.

"It…"

He plunged his lips back to hers, silencing any more words. He trailed his fingers down her sides, he moved down, his teeth grazing her breast, nipping and kneading it until he had her moaning and writhing under his touch. Then he turned his attention to her other breast.

"Itachi, PLEASE"

She tried to pull him to her, only to find her had moved, kissing her stomach and slowly moving downwards.

"Please" she moaned, moving her body restlessly.

"Relax love"

And he slipped a finger in.

"Itachi!"

Her hips rising, her back arching. He was so hard he thought he was going to explode but tonight wasn't for him it was for her…all for her. God she was beautiful, her blonde hair spread everywhere, her body moving under his touch, her glowing skin and her eyes, half closed gleaming with desire. She was so wet…so ready.

Itachi slowly withdrew his finger, drawing out a whimper from her.

"OH GOD"

Itachi grinned and shoved two fingers in her tight pussy causing her to cry out. Moving his fingers fast matching them to the rhythm of her body. Withdrawing his fingers he looked up at her face.

"Itachi"

"I know love, just relax…just feel"

He lowered his mouth to pussy, kissing her deeply and slowly wiggled his tongue around, probing, licking and kissing relentlessly.

"Itachi!" she screamed her fingers threading through his hair pulling him closer.

He then removed his mouth from her and inserted three fingers in, pushing, and slamming into her, rotating his fingers he gave one final thrust before she came, stars exploding lost in the feel of pleasure

"ITACHI!"

Itachi removed his fingers and watched her climax. She was like an angel, his eyes savouring every last inch of her and within moments she was asleep. Itachi pulled the blanket up to cover her. Staring down at her his eyes growing soft.

"I love you Naru…more than you'll ever know".

And he turned and left ignoring his own needs. He closed the door and with another sigh he headed for his room, never hearing the sleepy mutter of "I love you Tachi".


	2. Chapter 2

Naru woke up to find herself alone.

'Was it all just a dream?'

She rolled out of bed and was about to remove her shirt when she realized she wasn't wearing anything.

"It was real," she whispered.

Naru's eyes lit up and she raced to get dressed. Racing out of her room and down the hallway and dodging a Kisame. Naru backtracked to stand next to Kisame.

"Kisame have you seen Itachi?"

The light in her eyes and the smile on her face shocked Kisame.

"I believe he is still sleeping. May I ask wh…"

Kisame trailed off realizing Naru wasn't there anymore.

"NO PROBLEM, I'LL JUST TALK TO MYSELF"

Kisame raised his eyes to the roof, with a faint smile on his face.

"Itachi if you do anything to take that light away from her. I'll kill you myself".

Meanwhile in Itachi's room…

Itachi woke up with a shudder going down his back. He rolled over onto his back and sighed today was going to be a long day.

"Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes shot to the door that had been flung open.

"Why weren't you with me when I woke up?"

Naru began walking to the bed, Itachi's eyes following the sway of her hips.

"tch…"

Naru smiled and began crawling to the bed towards Itachi. Itachi however was cursing himself for not wearing boxers last night. Naru's eyes traced Itachi's form that was sadly covered by the sheet, gasping when she saw the large tent in the sheet that Itachi was making. Naru grinned evilly.

"Naru what are you doing?"

"You'll see"

Itachi blinked at the husky tone in her voice and swallowed nervously when she pulled the blanket away from his naked torso. He watched her eyes widen when she noticed how big he was. Looking into his eyes, she smiled.

"I owe you"

And she lowered her mouth to his hard shaft. Naru began licking and kissing the head of his hard shaft before she completely swallowed him. Itachi's breath hitched as he felt Naru's tongue swirl around him. Wrapping his hand through her hair he jerked her closer. Naru gently scraped her teeth against him before completely letting his shaft fall form her lips. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he pulled Naru up and sealed his lips to hers. Naru pulled away and tried to go back down but Itachi flipped them over.

"Itachi…what are you do…"

Itachi dipped his head and began licking and nipping her neck slowly making his way downwards. Letting his hands caress her sides, he slowly and lazily traced her breast with his tongue.

"Gods Itachi this is no time for four-play just fuck me already!"

Itachi then slipped a finger inside her to find her already dripping wet and pulsing with desire. Itachi brought his lips to hers and thrust inside her. Naru arched off the bed, crying out and began to reach for him. Itachi grabbed Naru's hands and pinned them above her head. And he slowly began thrusting.

"Itachi, harder, faster"

Itachi lost any restraint he once had. He began thrusting into with more force causing her to scream with pleasure, her back arching up to meet his every thrust. Itachi slammed his lips to hers their tongues meeting together in frenzy. Itachi flipped them over again.

"Ride me"

Naru began grinding herself against Itachi, letting out moans and whimpers. Itachi couldn't hold back the moan that he held deep in his throat. Itachi slammed into her g-spot, causing her to throw back her head in a silent scream as she came. Itachi gave a few more frenzied thrusts before the spilt his cum deep within her. Naru laid down settling herself on Itachi, her head pillowed into his chest.

"Itachi I love you"

Itachi smirked

"I love you as well"

Naru let out a contented sigh.

"Can we stay like this?"

"For as long as you want"

Itachi grabbed hold of the covers and covered them up. Naru smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Itachi brushed some of her hair off her face before wrapping his arms around her and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
